


A Secret Alcove

by avalotsnow



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Out of everyone you could have chosen why me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalotsnow/pseuds/avalotsnow
Summary: Maren definitely regrets volunteering for this particular excursion, but maybe Elsa will make it worth her while?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	A Secret Alcove

‘Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?’ Maren yelled. 

But the real question was, why had she volunteered in the first place. Sure, excursions with the Fifth Spirit were usually interesting, but words like “dangerous”, “wet” and “cold” should’ve have been clear clues to sit this one out. But no, Maren had to raise her hand with the rest of the warriors and of course, Elsa picked her and now she was indeed wet and cold and clinging to a rock for dear life in the middle of the Dark Sea as the waves kept rising.

‘Ah, come on, Mare,’ Elsa yelled back, ‘we’re having fun!’

Maren lost her footing and fell right into the ice chute Elsa made for her. Her job was simple: distract the water while Elsa calmed it. How you’re supposed to distract water wasn’t made clear in the brief but so far it mostly consisted of almost drowning.

‘Slide right!’

So she did. Elsa’s ice path was clear so Maren ran. When she had first met Elsa, running on ice wasn’t her speciality, but she had become an expert over the last year and a half. Step, step, slide, and repeat. When the ice goes up, so do you and be sure to bend your knees when you land.

‘Almost there!’

Where they were going was still a mystery to Maren but she trusted Elsa so she kept running, jumping and sliding while the waves crushed the ice a few metres behind her, until they didn’t. Suddenly the sea seemed calm and Elsa joined her on the ice.

‘Excellent work, Maren,’ Elsa said. ‘Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you.’

Grabbing Maren’s hand, Elsa slid over the ice she was casting in front of them until they reached a beach. 

‘There is a bit of a secluded area behind these ridges,’ Elsa said. ‘Let’s go there to dry off and warm up.’

As they climbed the mountain, which was easy when following Elsa’s icy steps, Elsa explained that the sea was angry because there had been too many boats fishing in their waters. Apparently, they brought down one ship already and if this didn’t improve more would follow. Elsa would have to discuss the problem with Anna but she was away and wouldn’t be back in Arendelle until two days from now.

Once they reached the top of the mountain, Maren was blown away by the beauty of the area below. A relatively small pool of water seemed to run into a cave on one side and led to a beautiful beach on the other. Ridges all around meant there was complete privacy. A piece of nature so beautiful and so hidden, Maren doubted anyone knew it even existed. Except for Elsa, and now her.

‘Are you ready?’ Elsa asked.

And before Maren could ask what she should be ready for, Elsa had once again grabbed her hand and they were sliding down towards the water. 

‘I wasn’t,’ Maren said as she came back up for air.

‘And yet you did fine,’ Elsa replied.

Maren loved this side of Elsa, free and witty. She was often still quite reserved around the rest of the tribe but she was herself around Maren which is something she was very proud of. It had taken a while but Maren had been patient and it wasn’t as if spending time with Elsa was ever a chore.

Both women swam to the beach and even though the water in the pool wasn’t as cold as the sea had been, Maren was still shivering. 

‘Come one, take your clothes off, we’ll put them on the rock to dry,’ Elsa said. ‘Then you can rinse of underneath that waterfall.’

Elsa pointed to a small waterfall that was just inside the rock face. Calling it a cave would be a stretch and it certainly didn’t provide her with any privacy.

‘What?’ Maren said. ‘You want me to just walk around naked?’

‘It’s just us,’ Elsa said. ‘I’ve been here loads of times and have never seen anyone else.’

‘Yeah, but it’ll be weird to be the only one who’s naked,’ Maren said.

‘You won’t be.’

With a wave of her hand all of Elsa’s clothes simply disappeared as she walked towards the waterfall. Maren’s eyes immediately wandered as her mind was yelling at her to absolutely not do that, but Elsa was more beautiful than she could have imagined. The water ran along her smooth skin and Maren’s hands twitched as they longed to reach out and touch her.

Instead Maren started taking of her own clothes and placing them on the rocks. By the time Maren stepped underneath the waterfall Elsa had moved to the other side of the alcove and walked towards the beach carrying some blankets.

‘I hate sand getting everywhere so I’ve hidden these blankets here,’ Elsa said, before spreading them onto the sand and securing them with icicles. 

Elsa got comfortable on the blanket and after she had finished rinsing herself off Maren joined her. She was both pleased and disappointed that Elsa had her eyes closed and couldn’t see her. As Maren placed herself next to Else, taking care not to touch her, she couldn’t help but admit that this was indeed lovely.

~*~*~

It didn’t take long for the sun to warm Maren right up, but it was rare to get a break in the middle of the day in summer so Maren closed her eyes and enjoyed it. 

When she opened them again, Elsa was on her side and shamelessly staring at Maren.

‘Like what you see?’ Maren asked. 

The cutest blush instantly spread across Elsa’s face but she did have the decency to mutter a quiet ‘yes’ as she looked away.

‘You can look,’ Maren said, ‘if I can look at you too.’

Elsa’s eyes shyly found Maren’s before travelling across her body once more. Maren let herself take in as many details of Elsa’s body as possible. From the splattering of freckles on her shoulder to the way she curled her toes. 

As Elsa’s breathing sped up, Maren’s eyes were drawn to her chest. Her breast moving with each breath. Pink nipples that Maren thought would fit in her mouth just perfectly.

Maren had seen naked women before and had felt a quiet stirring in her belly at times but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Every inch of her wanted to touch every inch of Elsa.

‘May I?’ Maren asked as she raised a hand towards Elsa who nodded immediately.

At the first touch, Maren felt a shiver flow through her and settle between her legs. Elsa’s smooth skin was impossibly soft and as she trailed her hand across Elsa’s side she left a pattern of goosebumps in her wake. When Maren reached her shoulder, she gently pushed Elsa back onto her back and hovered awkwardly above her.

Staring at Elsa’s lips, Maren asked, ‘May I kiss you?’

Elsa pulled Maren towards her and as their lips touched so did their chests. They had kissed before, sneaking away together and kissing against rocks or in trees but never like this. Elsa didn’t hesitate for a moment and sucked Maren’s tongue into her mouth.

Deepening the kiss even further, Maren slid her tongue across Elsa’s eliciting a moan. 

‘Move on top of me,’ Elsa said between kisses.

Maren complied immediately, moving one of her legs between Elsa’s. As they continued kissing their bodies started moving against each other. Every time Elsa moved her leg up against Maren’s centre, Maren pushed back causing a wave of pleasure to run through her. 

‘May I?’ Maren asked again, this time with her hand just over Elsa’s breast.

‘You’re so polite,’ Elsa teased, pushing her breast up and into Maren’s hand.

‘I just want to make sure you want what I want,’ Maren said, tentatively squeezing.

‘And what do you want, Maren?’ Elsa asked nibbling on Maren’s earlobe. 

‘You,’ Maren kissed her neck, ‘All of you.’ Kissing her collarbone. ‘To make you feel as good as you make me feel.’ A kiss along her breast. ‘Until you’re screaming my name.’ 

Finally Maren closed her mouth around Elsa’s nipple and ran her tongue along the ridge before sucking gently. With each bit of pressure Maren added, Elsa’s moans grew louder.

Elsa’s hands were clawing at Maren’s back as she moved her centre up against Maren’s thigh. Maren could feel how wet Elsa was which made her moan against Elsa’s nipple before moving onto Elsa’s other breast.

One of Maren’s hands found her way between Elsa’s legs, cupping her gently.

‘Do you want –’

‘Yes,’ Elsa said before Maren could even finish the question.

Moving off of Elsa so she could enjoy the view as well as the sensations, Maren started moving her fingers through Elsa’s wet folds. Elsa threw back her head and her mouth fell open.

‘Is this okay?’ Maren asked. ‘I’ve never done this before.’

‘Neither have I,’ Elsa said, ‘but don’t worry. It feels so, so good. You feel so good, Mare.’

Maren kissed Elsa again, more passionately and wildly then before. Elsa’s hands on her back, moving down to her ass, making it harder to focus on the way her fingers were still moving against Elsa.

Then Elsa’s hands were on her breasts as she whispered, ‘put your fingers inside me, Maren.’

Not wanting to hurt Elsa, Maren carefully moved one finger into Elsa while her thumb started drawing circles around the sensitive nub at the top of her wet folds. As pillowy walls closed in around Maren’s finger and Elsa was softly chanting her name, Maren felt like she was floating. She slowly added another finger and started moving them in and out of Elsa.

The look on Elsa’s face was one of absolutely bliss and something Maren would never forget. Then Elsa stilled for a moment before releasing a deep moan as Maren felt her walls contract around her fingers over and over again.

‘Maren!’ Elsa exclaimed as she held onto her back as her body shook with pleasure.

Kissing Elsa as she came down from her high, Maren continued slowly moving in and out of her, enjoying the feel as her own clit throbbed. Then Elsa opened her eyes and gave her a drowsy smile that melted Maren’s heart.

‘Good?’

‘So, so good,’ Elsa replied. ‘You are so lovely.’

After a few more kisses, Elsa flipped Maren onto her back displaying surprising strength and started kissing her way down Maren’s body. Sitting up Elsa played with Maren’s breasts. Then she moved down to kiss and suck them while Maren watched her.

‘Your breasts are so much nicer than mine,’ Elsa said. ‘They’re so full and warm and your nipples are dark and sexy.’

‘Respectfully disagree,’ Maren said, cupping Elsa’s breasts in her hands. ‘Yours are perfect.’

‘Agree to disagree,’ Elsa suggested before sucking Maren’s nipple into her mouth again.

Elsa continued moving down and licked Maren’s abs while muttering how sexy she was. And then Maren expected Elsa to stop moving down but instead Elsa settled between Maren’s legs and put her arms around her legs.

For a moment Elsa sought eye contact with Maren and when she nodded slightly, Elsa closed her mouth around Maren’s centre and ran her tongue through her folds. 

Pleasure unlike anything Maren had ever experienced overwhelmed her as her moans reverberated around their secret spot. Maren knew she wouldn’t last long as Elsa’s tongue moved up and down.

Lifting her head, Elsa whispered, ‘you taste so good,’ before sliding her tongue towards Maren’s opening. Slipping it inside another moan escaped Maren’s throat.

After a few more licks up and down her folds, Elsa closed her mouth around Maren’s clit and sucked and Maren knew she was done for. A few seconds later, Maren came harder than she ever had before. Her hips moving against Elsa’s mouth of their own accord as she moaned Elsa’s name over and over.

By the time Maren became aware of her surroundings again, Elsa was cuddled up against her trailing kisses along her jaw.

‘Hi,’ Maren said, feeling a little shy.

‘Hey,’ Elsa said. ‘I take it that was okay.’

‘Yeah,’ Maren said. ‘I’d probably say it was a little more than okay.’

‘So you’re not still mad that I chose you for the excursion?’

Maren just laughed as she pulled Elsa towards her for another kiss, but she hoped Elsa would never choose anyone but her ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of smut halfway through the Elsamaren week*, because why not? 
> 
> *I realise most people are at the end of said week, but I'm still catching up.


End file.
